La Nouvelle Vie de Lucy
by AnnaelleFiction
Summary: Que faire si Lucy ne souvient pas de sa vie et qu'elle se trouve dans une maison qui lui est inconnue. Entre amour, trahison et amitié que va t'il se passer ? Qui sont ces garçons si mystérieux qui la désirent tant ?


**Il était une fois, dans le Royaume de Fiore, une jeune fille du nom de Lucy qui se promenait au bord de la rivière. Voila maintenant 2 ans que Lucy avait quitté son cocon familial et avait rejoint la grande guilde connut sous le nom de Fairy Tail. Celle-ci avait du partir au plus vite pour échapper aux questions d'Erza, même si elle savait que ceci ne savait à rien, elle avait préférer s'échapper pour prendre l'air. Oui car depuis quelque temps Lucy réfléchissait de plus en plus sur son passé et sur la mort de ses parents. Avait-elle eu raison de s'échapper ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son père ? Est-ce que son père serait toujours en vie si elle ne s'était pas échapper ? Mais surtout que lui arrivait il depuis quelques temps. Oui car depuis un petit moment elle sentait une force magique inconnue montant en elle, et de plus toutes ces questions lui venaient à l'esprit tous les jours de plus en plus fréquemment si bien que les nuits elle en avait du mal à dormir. Et même si elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. Principalement aux yeux d'Erza. Alors ce matin pour ne pas raconter son moment de doute, Lucy avait préféré fuir.**

**Arrivée devant chez elle, la jeune mage ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Erza, l'attendant de pieds ferme devant la porte d'entrée. Lucy lui passa devant et lui ouvrit la porte. Erza se pressa d'entrer dans la maison car le temps n'étaient pas de la partie aujourd'hui. En effet des trombes d'eau tombaient sur les rues de Fiore. Une fois dedans, Lucy savait que le moment de tout lui raconter était enfin arrivé. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Erza la rejoignis bien vite.**

**-Lucy, que t'arrives t'il en ce moment ? lui demanda Erza.**

**-Rien pourquoi, me demandes tu ça Erza ? lui répondit Lucy**

**Mais le mensonge de Lucy n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Erza. Il fallait savoir que Lucy était une très mauvaise menteuse et même si elle essayait de faire de son mieux, ce n'était pas gagné.**

**-Lucy arrête de me mentir, de nous mentir à tous, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Et tu en veux la preuve ? Tous les matins tu arrives en retard à la guide avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Habituellement, tu passes toujours boire quelque chose au bar avant de partir, mais depuis quelques jours tu n'as plus goût à rien. Toutes les missions que l'on te propose, tu les recales en disant que tu préfères te reposer. Tu n'es plus pareil qu'avant et je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. Lucy je suis ton amie, je m'inquiète pour toi alors confies toi à moi. Je n'en peut plus de te voir si triste sans rien pouvoir faire. Je veux savoir.**

**A la fin de son récit, Erza vit que Lucy pleurait, alors elle la pris dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer de mieux qu'elle le put. Du côté de Lucy, celle-ci était contente de pouvoir enfin se confier. Même si elle été réticente au début, elle était maintenant heureuse. Les paroles d'Erza l'avaient remmené sur Terre et elle savait maintenant que ça ne servait à rien de cacher quelque chose à ses amis, car seuls eux pouvait l'aider. Alors elle lui racontât tout, ces doutes mais ne lui dit rien à propos de sa magie et du monde qui changeait autour d'elle.**

**A un moment venu, Erza du partir et Lucy partit se coucher. Mais comme d'habitude elle eut du mal à se coucher et au seul moment où elle réussit à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, elle fit un cauchemar.**

**Cauchemar :**

**Le noir, tout ce qui entouré Lucy était noir. Lucy ne savait pas où elle était, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle entendait des voix, venant de partout. Puis d'un coup le calme était la seule chose présente, et elle entendit une grosse voix bourrue.**

**-Lucy… Le moment est enfin venue, tu va pouvoir reprendre une nouvelle vie, loin de ton passé, ta magie va se libérer et tu seras l'ange de la mort.**

**-L'ange de la mort ! L'ange de la mort ! répétèrent des voix aigus.**

**Puis d'un coup, Lucy ne put plus respirer. Sa tête tournait, elle revoyait les images de son passé, la mort de ses parents, sa rencontre avec Natsu et Happy, son entré dans la Guilde, certaines missions. Tout allait vitre, trop vite, puis tout devint noir et Lucy tomba sur le sol.**

**Le lendemain, lucy se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma directement. La lumière était trop aveuglante. Elle les reouvrit doucement et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. La seule chose qu'elle savait était son nom. Complètement déboussolée, elle se dit que de recommencer une nouvelle vie ne serait peut-être pas si mal.**

**C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle se prépara pour sortir prendre l'air. Et à ce moment précis, elle ne savait pas que sa vie allait totalement changé.**


End file.
